


The prisoner

by J_Forever



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Drama, Dumbledore to the rescue, Evil Torquil Travers, Forgiveness, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nurmengard, Potions, Prison, Regret, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Forever/pseuds/J_Forever
Summary: Grindelwald needs Dumbledore's help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts or any of their characters.

_Nurmengard Castle_

 

The sun was almost down and the sky was turning darker. Gellert Grindelwald watched in silence as his bedroom’s door opened. He knew who was about to walk inside his bedroom and it made him feel an ache in his heart. 

“Hello, Grindelwald,” Torquil Travers smirked, holding a vial with a green liquid in his hand. 

Gellert felt a shiver ran down his spine, as he saw the vial in Travers’ hand. He knew what that potion did. The British wizard already forced him to drink it before. Twice.

"Here," Travers said, giving the vial to Gellert. "Drink it!"

"You're sick, you know," Gellert muttered, holding the vial in his hand. He hated to be at Travers’ mercy, but what he could do? Dumbledore took the Elder Wand from him and a magical shackle was preventing him from using magic. 

Travers laughed and sat on a chair. "Cut the crap and drink the potion, Grindelwald,” he ordered. “I can’t spend the whole night here. I have to go back home.”

Gellert breathed heavily and drank the potion. As always, the former dark wizard thought he was going to be sick. He felt a burning sensation from his head to his fingers and toes. His hair and eyes changed, his skin became softer and his wrinkles started to disappear. 

“Incredible,” Travers smiled, looking at his prey upside down. The potion had worked again and now Gellert looked like when he was twenty-five years old. The potion, however, changed his hair color and his eyes. They were brown now. In the beginning, Travers wanted to adjust the potion, but, since Gellert looked even more beautiful this way, he decided not to change it. "Don't be shy, Grindelwald. You know what you have to do," he let out an evil grin.

Gellert sighed heavily, fighting back a sob. He didn’t want to show any sign of weakness or fragility in front of this man. Travers was a sadist son of a bitch. The political leader of the wizard community in the United Kingdom was a real psychopath. "What are you waiting for?" Travers gave him a warning look. "C'mon, you know we have only three hours..."

Gellert swallowed hard and started to pull of his clothes. He felt humiliated and ashamed everytime Travers paid him a visit. That horrible man was taking advantage of the fact that he was now a prisoner and no one would care for him. 

Travers looked at Gellert upside down and rose from the chair. He walked slowly to him never breaking eye contact. Instinctively, Gellert stepped back. Once upon a time, he was a powerful wizard, but now he was nothing more than a prisoner. He was condemned to spend the rest of his life in this castle, the same he used to contain his enemies. 

_What irony of destiny._

His thoughts were broken by Travers’ voice. “You’re such a pretty thing,” Travers said, grabbing Gellert by the chin. “I really can’t blame Dumbledore for being attracted to you…”


	2. Chapter 2

_Travers looked at Gellert upside down and rose from the chair. He walked slowly to him never breaking eye contact. Instinctively, Gellert stepped back. Once upon a time, he was a powerful wizard, but now he was nothing more than a prisoner. He was condemned to spend the rest of his life in this castle, the same he used to contain his enemies._

_What irony of destiny._

_His thoughts were broken by Travers’ voice. “You’re such a pretty thing,” Travers said, grabbing Gellert by the chin. “I really can’t blame Dumbledore for being attracted to you…”_

 

Travers was breathing hard, as he collapsed over Gellert’s body. It was something hard to admit, but he had never felt so attracted to anyone before. He knew Gellert despised him, but he really didn’t care. The prisoner of Nurmengard was no one anymore. No one cared about Gellert Grindelwald and he had no choice but to submit to him. 

“You really gave me another great night…” he whispered in Gellert’s ear and finally rolled off him. 

Gellert remained silent. He wanted to cry, but refused to give Travers the satisfaction. As always, the British wizard hurt him. A wave of pain was coursing through his body, but he wouldn’t allow himself to show it. He would be strong and survive. He wouldn’t let Travers break his soul. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Travers asked, laughing. “You can’t fool me with this attitude, Grindelwald. You know I’m being good to you. You’re supposed to live like a rat here, but I gave you things to make your life more comfortable. I gave you this bed, thin shits, expensive clothes. And I can give you even more… ” 

“I never asked you for any of these things, I don’t care about them,” Gellert said defiantly. 

“Don’t give me this crap, Grindelwald! “You act like a victim, but I know you like when I come here to see you,” Travers said, kissing Gellert’s neck. “No one likes to be alone, even you. I know you feel lonely here and crave for human contact. And I give it you,” he said, resting his hand over Gellert’s chest. “And I like to have you in my arms. I love to feel you squirming under me, I won’t deny it.” 

Gellert looked at him indignantly. He felt truly horrified at the statement. _Was Travers trying to romanticize the whole situation?_

“You’re mine, only mine,” Travers said, kissing him hard. “No one gives a dime about you, even your precious Dumbledore. You’re nothing but a distant memory to him. Be grateful to me, Grindelwald…I’m the only one who cares about you…” 

Gellert fought back a sob as the mention of Dumbledore. No matter what happened between them both, he still had feelings for the wizard. But he would never see him again. Travers was right, he was nothing more than a distant memory to Albus. He didn’t everything wrong in his life and now he was paying the price. 

His thoughts were broken by Travers’ kiss. “I really would like to spend the whole night here, but I can’t,” Travers said biting his lips. “I need to go now,” he rose from the bed and started to dress. 

Travers adjusted his collar, looking at Gellert upside down. “See you soon, Grindelwald,” he said coldly and walked out.

Gellert watched in horror as his bedroom’s door closed. He winced in pain, as he put himself in a sitting position. He looked at a crimson stain on the white sheet which covered the bed and finally let the tears stream down his face. 

He was trapped and at the mercy of Travers. And no one would help him.

 

_Hogwarts_  
_Dumbledore’s bedroom_

Dumbledore woke up bathed in sweat. His eyes were fluttered open and he looked around him a bit confused. The nightmare was too real, too painful and vivid. 

“Gellert,” he murmured.

In his nightmare, Gellert was screaming for his help. He was suffering, in pain. Someone was hurting him, a monster without a face. Albus cleared his throat and searched for his watch. It was three o’clock in the morning, the darkest hour of the night. 

He rose up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. The wizard splashed cold water on his face and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He caught himself worried about Gellert. The other wizard was, after all, the only prisoner of Nurmengard. Of course, Gellert was feeling alone. This kind of imprisonment was cruel, but Gellert needed to pay for his crimes. The dark wizard was lucky that he didn’t have his soul removed by a Dementor’s kiss. 

Albus splashed cold water on his face again. After the last battle, he thought Gellert would be nothing but a distant memory, but the truth was his former lover was still in his heart. 

“I still love you,” Albus muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos


	3. Chapter 3

_Albus splashed cold water on his face again. After the last battle, he thought Gellert would be nothing but a distant memory, but the truth was his former lover was still in his heart._

_“I still love you,” Albus muttered to himself._

 

_Nurmengard_  
_Three days later_

 

Gellert was looking helplessly through the small window of his room. It was cold and Gellert pulled a blanked to warm himself. His room was well decorated with all the things Travers gave to him. In the beginning, he had only a hard bed and a thin blanket. There were nights when Gellert thought he would freeze to death. 

_“You’re supposed to live like a rat here, but I gave you things to make your life more comfortable,”_ Travers’ words buzzed through his head. It was a dark cold day when the British wizard paid him his first visit.

 

_”Gellert Grindelwald,” Travers walked into the room. He looked disgusted around him. “You’re living like a rat,” he said._

_“What do you want?” Gellert asked, raising his head. Yes, Travers was right. He was living like a caged animal, but he wouldn’t complain to this man._

_“I want to see how you’re living,” Travers smirked. “Look at you, you’re almost freezing,” he said, pulling out his coat. “Here, let me warm you…”_

_Gellert looked at Travers stunned, as he put his own coat around him to keep him warm. He didn’t know why this man was showing compassion to him._

_“Better?” Travers asked and Gellert nodded, still suspicious. “Let’s do this. I’ll try to make your life here better…”_

_“Why?” Gellert frowned. Why would Travers care about him? He didn’t understand what was happening. Maybe the wizard wanted something from him. But what?_

_Travers smiled. “You need to pay for your crimes, Grindelwald. But properly. You’re sentenced to prison, not to death,” he explained._

_Next day, Gellert’s room seemed totally different. The dark and ominous room was now a well decorated place. Travers gave him new clothes and blankets to warm himself properly._

_Gellert didn’t sound convinced about Travers’ good intentions. There was something wrong, very wrong about the British wizard._

_“Much better,” Travers looked around him, like he was proud of himself. “But you still didn’t change your clothes,” he said, sitting on a chair._

_Gellert looked at him utterly confused. “What?”_

_Travers smiled an evil grin. “I want to see you change your clothes.”_

_Gellert frowned, still trying to understand what was happening._

_“C’mon, don’t be so shy…” Travers said. “Take off these ragged clothes…”_

_Gellert was no fool and he suddenly understood why Travers was “helping” him. He breathed hard and did as he was told. Travers looked at him up and down, as he put his clothes on the floor. He sighed heavily, then reached for the new clothes, when Travers stopped him._

_Gellert felt a shiver run down his spine, as Travers breathed in his neck. “What do you want from me?”_

_“I want you…” Travers said._

 

Gellert let out a labored sigh and fought back a sob. After rape him, Travers collected his blood. At first, Gellert didn’t understand why, but then Travers paid him a second visit and the puzzle was finally solved. 

 

_What’s this?” Gellert asked in confusion, as Travers gave him a vial with a green liquid. He couldn’t trust the British wizard, not after what he did to him._

_”This is a potion,” Travers said. “It will change your body, making you younger…”_

_Gellert swallowed hard. He didn’t like this at all. “Younger…”_

_Travers nodded. “I saw a picture of you and I confess that I was fascinated,” he whispered in Gellert’s ear. “Be obedient and drink the potion, Grindelwald. You know I have no problems to force you to do what I want, so don’t piss me off…”_

_Gellert sighed heavily, as he realized he didn’t have much choice, and drank the potion. Then his body started to change exactly like Travers told him._

_“Brown hair and chocolate eyes,” Travers instantly remarked, examining him. “Interesting…” he said, allowing Gellert to see himself in a mirror._

_“You’ll be this way for three hours,” Travers said, encircling him from behind. “I have to say that I really like what I see…”_

 

The sound of his door being opened pulled Gellert out of his thoughts and he instinctively turned his head to face who was walking into the room. Certainly, it was Travers, he thought.

But to his surprise, it wasn’t Travers who walked in. It was another person, a man he thought he would never see again. 

“Albus,” he muttered, almost not believing his eyes.

“Gellert,” Albus muttered, staring at him with longing in his eyes.

“What?” Gellert frowned in confusion. “What are you doing here?”

Albus smiled. “I caught myself thinking of you, of how you’re doing here in this place...” he said quietly and looked around him in awe. “At least they let you a bit comfortable… I guess…”

Gellert swallowed hard. He couldn’t tell Albus what Travers was doing to him. He couldn’t drag his former lover into his own personal hell. It wasn’t fair at all and he decided to keep his mouth shut. “Yeah… Not so bad…” 

Albus nodded and walked to him. “I really missed you,” he stroked Gellert’s face. “Did you miss me?”

The feeling of Albus’ hand against his cheek made Gellert’s heart beat hard in his chest. “Yes… I missed you…” he confessed and let Albus’ arms encircling his body.  
Without hesitation, Albus pulled him into a soft and gentle kiss. 

“I can’t stay here for too long. It’s too risky for me,” Albus whispered in his ear. “You understand?”

Gellert nodded and let Albus gently lead him to the bed. “I really missed you, Gellert… You don’t know how much,” he said, kissing him.

Gellert allowed himself to forget about Travers and the pain he still felt in his body. He missed Albus deeply and lost himself in his arms. He noticed something different about the way the wizard was treating him, a bit rough, but he didn’t care. It was Albus, _his Albus_. He loved him and was giving himself to him willingly. For the first time since his imprisonment, Gellert felt complete. 

“I love you, Albus,” Gellert said emotionally afterwards.

Suddenly, Albus expression changed and he smiled an evil grin.

_An evil grin Gellert knew too well._

Gellert watched in horror, as Albus turned into Travers before his eyes. The British wizard started to laugh, still over Gellert’s body. “You really believed Dumbledore would come here to see you? How stupid you can be, Grindelwald?”

Tears streamed down Gellert’s eyes, as he dream turned into a nightmare. “You…” he muttered and tried to shove Travers off him. “Get off me! Get off!”

“Calm down,” Travers as he grabbed Gellert’s wrists in a vice-like grip. “You really thought you would betray me, huh? You’re really stupid!”

“You evil son of bitch,” Gellert shouted, his eyes full of tears. “Leave me alone!” 

“No way,” Travers said, with an evil grin on his face. “Now, you’ll drink the potion. I didn’t finish with you yet, Grindelwald.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

_“You evil son of bitch,” Gellert shouted, his eyes full of tears. “Leave me alone!”_

_“No way,” Travers said, with an evil grin on his face. “Now, you’ll drink the potion. I didn’t finish with you yet, Grindelwald.”_

 

Gellert was looking blankly ahead. Travers left his room for at least twenty minutes, but he didn’t move. 

Then he heard the door of his room open again. His mouth started to tremble involuntary. _No, it couldn’t be. Not again. Why Travers was doing this to him?_

The door opened slowly, very slowly, making Gellert’s heart beating in fear. His face contorted in pain, as Albus Dumbledore walked in.

_No, not Albus Dumbledore._

_Dumbledore would never go to Nurmengard to see him. He didn’t care about Gellert anymore._

_It was Travers who came back to torment him again._

“No,” Gellert stared terrified at him. “Leave me alone! Leave me alone!”

Albus frowned in confusion, as he stared at the man who was lying on the bed putting himself in a sitting position. He seemed terrified and in pain. He didn’t understand it at all, Gellert had to be the only prisoner of Nurmengard. What this young man was doing in this room and why he seemed so terrified? 

Then Albus stared more attentively at him. His hair was brown, like his eyes, but he features… Albus’ face contorted in shock, as he realized that the young man in front of him was in truth Gellert Grindelwald. 

“Gellert… It’s me, Albus,” Albus muttered, utterly confused. Why did Gellert seems younger? For all Albus knew, he wasn’t allowed to use magic anymore. The authorities who trapped Gellert in Nurmengard put on him a magical shackle to bind his magic. 

“You won’t fool me anymore. Do you hear me?” Gellert recoiled himself. 

Albus didn’t understand Gellert’s reaction. Their last battle was hard and things were said, but the way Gellert stared at him now shocked him. His former lover was completely terrified. And it wasn’t definitely his style. Definitely, something happened, something really bad happened behind Nurmengard concrete walls. “Gellert, please, listen to me…”

“I ca-can’t do this now,” Gellert sobbed. “Please… I’ll do everything you want, but not now… I can’t, I can’t…”

Gellert’s words triggered something in Albus’ mind and his eyes gazed to the sheet which covered the bed. He cleared his throat as he stared at a blood stain. _Something really bad happened to Gellert._ “Someone hurt you…”

Gellert looked up at him indignantly. _Why Travers was torturing him? He already took from him everything he wanted. Why didn’t he stop it?_ “You’re not Albus! Why are you doing this to me?”

“Gellert, it’s really me,” Albus walked to him and sat on the bed. “Let me help you…”

“You’re not…” Gellert’s voice faltered. He was feeling cornered, not understanding Travers’ game.

“Half of my soul is yours,” Albus conjured an old memory in his mind and Gellert looked at him with teary eyes. “Do you remember? I told this to you a very long time ago…”

“Albus?” Gellert looked hopefully at him. _He remembered. Albus told this to him after they sealed their blood pact. It was really Albus in front of him._ “Is it really you?”

Albus nodded and pulled Gellert in his arms. “It’s me…” he said softly.”It’s really me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, subscriptions and bookmarks.  
> Oh, it's really Albus this time!


	5. Chapter 5

_“Half of my soul is yours,” Albus conjured an old memory in his mind and Gellert looked at him with teary eyes. “Do you remember? I told this to you a very long time ago…”_

_“Albus?” Gellert looked hopefully at him. _He remembered. Albus told his to him after they sealed their blood pact._ “Is it really you?”_

_Albus nodded and pulled Gellert in his arms. “It’s me…” he said softly.”It’s really me…”_

 

_Something was definitely wrong._ Gellert’s skin temperature was higher than normal. Then Albus closed his eyes and titled his head so his cheek touched Gellert’s forehead. “You have a fever,” he said.

“I’m fine,” Gellert gently pulled away from him. He really wasn’t feeling well, but knew there was nothing Albus could do to help him.

Albus sighed heavily. He was still confused about what was happening in Nurmengard. He wanted to help Gellert, but he needed answers first. “No, you’re definitely not! What happened to you? And why are you… younger by the way?”

Gellert cleared his throat, before replied. “I drank a potion… ” he lowered his head ashamed. 

Albus looked at him suspiciously. He cared about Gellert, but he couldn’t forget who he really was. Gellert Grindelwald was a dark wizard and maybe he was trying to escape from Nurmengard. “Why? You can’t perform any kind of magic…”

Gellert looked at Albus and noticed how suspicious he was. “Someone forced me to drink the potion,” he quietly explained, not mentioning Travers. _How could he explain to Albus that he was forced by Travers to drink a potion which de-aged him? How could he explain to Albus why Travers forced him to drink this potion?_

“Who?” Albus asked. Someone was hurting Gellert, maybe the same person who gave him this potion. Nothing was making any sense to him at this point. But he would find the truth.

Gellert shook his head. “I can’t tell you…” he said, flushing a bit. “Albus, you really shouldn’t be here. It’s dangerous…” 

“I’m worried about you,” Albus said. “Someone gave you this strange potion, you have a fever and… there’s blood here in your bed. Obviously, something really bad is happening here… Please, I need you to trust me…”

Gellert bit his lower lip and rose from the bed. _A part of him felt guilty. He did everything wrong and wondered if he deserved what was happening to him._ Maybe that was why he was too ashamed to vocalize what Travers did to him. He stared at Albus and decided to let his body tell the story. Then he lowered his head and slid the blanket covering his body down. 

Albus stared in shock at the blood which covered particularly parts of Gellert’s body. He knew there was something wrong, but he didn’t know what. Now everything was clear. The fear in Gellert’s eyes, the blood… 

_The de-aged potion._ The sick bastard who did this to Gellert forced him to drink a potion which made him looked like when he was in his middle twenties. Albus found this quite disturbing and his stomach lurched. “Who did this to you?” he asked, his fingers curling into a fist. 

Gellert covered himself with the blanket again and sat on the bed. “You need to promise me you won’t do anything stupid,” he said quietly. 

“Who did this to you?” Albus repeated more firmly. 

Gellert swallowed hard, not knowing if he was doing the right thing. “Torquil Travers…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, kudos, subscriptions and bookmarks.   
> I'm really glad you're enjoying this story!


	6. Chapter 6

_“Who did this to you?” Albus repeated more firmly._

_Gellert swallowed hard, not knowing if he was doing the right thing. “Torquil Travers…”_

 

Albus remained motionless for a moment, his gaze fixed on Gellert’s eyes. Torquil Travers, the head man of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, was supposed to be a good wizard. He was, or at least he should be, the good guy. He always despised Travers, but never wondered he would be able to do something so evil like this. The idea of him touching Gellert against his will made Albus’ blood boil. “Is this the first time he attacked you?”

Gellert cleared his throat and slightly shook his head. “No…” he whispered.

“So it happened before,” Albus sighed heavily. _It wasn’t the first time and certainly it wouldn’t be the last. Trapped in Nurmengard and forbidden to use magic, Gellert was vulnerable to Travers’ advances._

Gellert bit his lips nervously, not knowing what to say. He remained silent and just nodded his head. 

“I’ll take you out of here,” Albus said, running his hand through his hair. _He couldn’t let Gellert vulnerable to that monster anymore. Despite everything that happened in the past, Albus still had feelings for Gellert and wouldn’t let Travers put his hands on him again. And the only way to keep his former lover safe was to take him out of Nurmengard._

Gellert shook his head in disapproval. “You know you can’t do this… I can’t leave Nurmengard.”

Albus sighed heavily. “I just can’t let you here… You need to see a doctor,” he argued. 

_A doctor? No way Gellert would let someone else know what Travers did to him._ “No, I don’t want to see a doctor… No one has to know… No one,” he said nervously. 

Albus sighed heavily. “But you’re bleeding and have a fever… You need medical help,” he said in frustration. He didn’t understand why Gellert was being so stubborn. 

“I need to pay for my crimes, Albus,” Gellert said quietly. “I can’t leave this place, it’s my sentence. It’s not the first time it happened. I’ll be fine… I just need to clean myself and rest. If you take me out of here, they will know… Travers will know… You’ll end up in Azkaban. I can’t allow that.”

“I am not afraid of Travers,” Albus stated. “You can’t stay here… I can’t just turn my back and leave you here at his mercy. Don’t ask me that.”

Gellert lowered his head, wondering if he made a big mistake on letting Albus know about Travers. “I know you’re only trying to help me, but deep down you know this is craziness…You should go back to Hogwarts and pretend you never came here to see me. I don’t want to ruin your life,” he muttered weakly. He definitely wasn’t feeling well.

“Gellert…” Albus muttered in concern. 

“I’m fine,” Gellert tried to assure him. “I just need to rest…” he said, shivering a little. He was wrapped in the blanket, but still felt cold.

“This is enough,” Albus said nervously, pulling Gellert into his arms. “You’ll come with me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the kudos and comments :)


	7. Chapter 7

_“Gellert…” Albus muttered in concern._

_“I’m fine,” Gellert tried to assure him. “I just need to rest…” he said, shivering a little. He was wrapped in the blanket, but still felt cold._

“This is enough,” Albus said nervously, pulling Gellert into his arms. “You’ll come with me!”

Gellert felt like he would throw up. Albus used a newspaper as a Portkey to leave Nurmengard with him. As always, the sensation of traveling by using an enchanted object was uncomfortable and unpleasant, making Gellert feel a bit nauseous. 

“Are you okay?” Albus asked in concern looking down at him. The use of the Portkey was dangerous, since Gellert wasn't feeling well, but Albus didn't have another choice. 

Gellert closed his eyes and breathed in and out before reply. “A bit nauseous, but I’ll be fine… Where are we?” he asked, looking curiously around him. 

Albus rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, we’re in Hogwarts… In my room.”

Gellert’s eyes widened in surprise. “Ho-Hogwarts? But… Albus, you shouldn’t bring me here!”

Albus shrugged. “No one will search for you here… No one will find you, you’ll be safe here.” 

Gellert sighed heavily. “If they caught us, you’ll end up…”

“In Azkaban,” Albus let out a slight smile. “I know, I know… Don’t worry about me, I know what I’m doing… C’mon, let’s take care of you…”

Gellert nodded and followed Albus to the bathroom adjacent. He watched in silence as the Hogwarts’ teacher filled the bathtub for him. 

When the bath was full enough, Albus turned off the faucets and checked the water temperature with his hand. “Let me help you,” he said softly, pulling down the blanket which covered Gellert’s body and gently leading him toward the edge of the tub. 

Gellert sighed heavily and stepped into the tub. He sat down and lowered his head, his gaze fixed on the water. Trails of dried blood flowed down his legs, quickly changing the color of the water. 

Albus fought back a sob, as he stared at the pinkish-red liquid which silently was telling him the horror story that Gellert’s life turned into. When he decided to go to Nurmengard, Albus was worried about Gellert, but never wondered what was really happening to him. 

Albus promised himself that Gellert would be safe from now on. Travers would never hurt him again. “You’ll be okay,” he said, stroking Gellert’s back. 

Gellert looked up at Albus and a tear streamed down his face. He hated to cry, but he was feeling too emotional. “I’m sorry…” he said, wiping the tear from his face. 

The emotional distress in Gellert’s eyes ripped Albus’ heart. Soothingly, he pressed a kiss on his forehead. “It’s okay, you’ll survive this… ”

Albus helped Gellert from the tub and gently dried him off. “Feeling better?” he asked. 

Gellert nodded, wrapping his body around the towel. “Thank you,” he murmured. 

“C’mon, I’ll give you some clean clothes,” Albus said softly and leaded him back to the bedroom. 

Albus watched as Gellert put on the red pajamas. “How long this potion is going to work?” he asked curiously. Despite the situation, the sight of Gellert so young and frail made Albus’ heart pounding hard in his chest. 

“Three hours,” Gellert quietly replied, wondering that at this time he already should be back to normal. Something was wrong this time, he thought, but decided not to worry Albus about this, at least not now.

Albus nodded and rested his hand on Gellert’s forehead. “The fever is almost gone,” he said in relief. “You’ll be fine…” 

Gellert lowered his head. He still thought Albus shouldn’t risk himself for him. “You shouldn’t risk yourself because of me...”

“Gellert…” Albus murmured in frustration. 

“No… Listen to me…” Gellert said with a shake of his head. “Travers is dangerous, Albus. I’m feeling better, really… You should take me back to Nurmengard.” 

Albus sighed heavily. “No way! I already told you, I’m not afraid of Travers and I won’t let him put his hands on you again…I’ll keep you safe, no matter what. This is a promise! C’mon,” he said, leading Gellert to the bed. “You need to rest. Tomorrow, we’ll decide what to do next, okay?” 

Reluctantly, Gellert slowly lay down on the bed, covering himself with the blanket and leaning his head against the pillow. “What are you doing?” he asked, as he saw Albus unfolding a blanket and laying it on the floor. “C’mon, you don’t need to sleep on the floor… this is your bed.”

Albus cleared his throat. He still had strong feelings for Gellert and wondered if it would be a good idea to sleep next to him. “I don’t know,” he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I won’t snore, if that’s the problem,” Gellert let out a weak smile.

Albus smiled back and, with a nod of his head, he climbed on the bed and pulled the covers up. “Good night, Gellert,” he said.

“Good night, Albus,” Gellert said and closed his eyes. Tonight, he would sleep without fear. Tonight, Travers wouldn’t hurt him.

_Tonight he would be safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind words and kudos!


	8. Chapter 8

_Albus smiled back and, with a nod of his head, he climbed on the bed and pulled the covers up. “Good night, Gellert,” he said._

_“Good night, Albus,” Gellert said and closed his eyes. Tonight, he would sleep without fear. Tonight, Travers wouldn’t hurt him._

_Tonight he would be safe._

 

_Hogwarts_  
_Albus’ room_

 

_“I’m not afraid of Travers and I won’t let him put his hands on you again…I’ll keep you safe, no matter what.”_

 

 _He still cares about me, he still have feelings for me._ Gellert’s heart pounded hard in his chest, as he thought more clearly about it. Albus was always a good wizard and a good man. Obviously, he would never agree with Travers’ behavior. But there was something more behind his actions. 

Gellert felt Albus’ arms flipping across his stomach protectively and wondered if the other wizard was still in love with him. Gellert wasn’t sure about it, because they hurt each other too much in the past. 

_The past._

Gellert duelled his former lover, but was unable to kill him. The duel between them was hard and, in the end, Albus defeated him and won the mastery of the Elder wand. But there was something Albus Dumbledore would never know about that fateful day. 

 

_Gellert felt his hands trembling. After three hours of duel, he was tired. Albus was the most powerful wizard he ever met. If someone could defeat him, it was his Albus._

_His Albus._

_It was a crucial moment in their battle against each other. They were visible tired, both mentally and physically. A trail of blood streamed down Albus forehead and his legs were trembling. He was almost letting his wand fall to the ground._

_One single spell and Gellert would defeat Albus._

_But life was never easy._

_So he made a decision that changed everything. He weakened the spell and let Albus hit him back. The greatest battle of all time was finally over._

 

Gellert was lost in his thoughts, but his eyes fluttered open, as he felt something pressing against him. He knew it was Albus, but he couldn’t control his panic. His body instantly tensed up and he recoiled himself in instinctively fear.

Albus opened his eyes confused, as he felt Gellert pulling away from him. “Gellert, what…” he stopped, as he looked down at himself. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said softly.

“You didn’t,” Gellert lied, forcing a smile. He didn’t fear Albus, but, when he felt his body pressing against his lower back, a sense of panic overwhelmed him. 

“You don’t need to lie to me,” Albus sighed heavily. “It’s normal to be scared, after what happened to you… I was dreaming and didn’t even realize what I was doing… Sorry…”

Gellert’s face flushed pink in embarrassment. “I’m fine…”

Albus smiled at him, his gaze settled on his face. “It’s incredible,” he said, stroking Gellert’s hair. 

“What?” Gellert looked up at him, with his now brown chocolate eyes.

“This potion…”Albus explained. “You seem so…” his voice faltered. He was mesmerized by Gellert’s appearance. 

Gellert lowered his head. He didn’t go back to normal. Probably, Travers made some changes in the potion, so he would always look like this. “Something is different this time… I should’ve gone back to normal, but I’m still looking like this.”

“Travers probably changed the potion, so you would stay like this…” Albus said, shaking his head. He felt truly disgusted when thought about Travers’ intentions. “That bastard, I don’t care about the consequences, I’ll kill him…”

“No…” Gellert said softly. _This is craziness… He’ll end in Azkaban, because of me…_ “Albus, I really need to thank you for help me, but you should take me back to Nurmengard…”

Albus’ fingers’ curled into a fist. _Why Gellert was being so stubborn? He knew exactly what would happen to him in Nurmengard. Travers would continue his cycle of abuse._ “Why are you insisting on this? You know what will happen to you if you go back there. Travers will lay his hands on you again!”

“I know, but it’s okay…” Gellert muttered and Albus felt his blood run cold. _No, it wasn't okay... He would never let Travers lay his hands on Gellert again._

"Albus, please..."

“What’s wrong with you?” Albus unexpectedly straddled Gellert, holding his wrists over his head in a vice-like grip. “Do you want to go back to Travers? Do you want to let him do those things to you again? Be careful with your answer, Grindelwald… ” 

Gellert cleared his throat, unable to speak or move. He never saw Albus so angry in his entire life. 

“I’m waiting for your answer,” Albus said seriously. 

“No… I don’t want to go back to Travers, Albus…” Gellert finally spoke. “I’m worried about you, that’s all…” 

Albus finally let go of Gellert and slowly sat beside him. “Do you have any idea how I felt when you showed me what Travers did to you?” 

“Albus…” 

“Last night, I helped you to clean your body,” Albus lowered his head and breathed heavily, trying to calm himself down. Then he turned his gaze to Gellert again. “I saw blood streaming down your legs. I saw these marks on your skin… Do you have any idea how I felt, how I’m feeling?” 

Gellert’s face flushed pink, as he heard the statement. _He shouldn’t let Albus know what Travers did to him. But he was hurt and confused. He was craving for help and he really trusted Albus. But it was a mistake, a terrible mistake. Now Albus was feeling responsible for him._ “I’m sorry,” he quietly apologized. “I shouldn’t drag you into this…” 

“I don’t want your apologies,” Albus said. “I want you to trust me…” 

“I trust you, Albus,” Gellert said softly. “I'm grateful for everything you've done for me. It’s just,” he clenched the white sheet in his hand. “There’s no come back for me after everything I did… This is my punishment and…” 

“Don’t say that!” Albus said angrily. “Travers has no right to force himself on you, no matter what you did in the past. Damn it, Gellert! I can’t believe I’m saying this to you! ” 

_“Sorry…” Gellert murmured, embracing himself. _He felt so strange. He used to think so clearly, but now he was feeling lost and confused._ _

__

Albus sighed heavily. Gellert spent too much time alone in Nurmengard and when he finally had contact with another human being, he was raped. Maybe Gellert would never be the same, both mentally and physically. 

__

“It’s okay,” Albus stroked Gellert’s hair. “I have a class now. If someone knocks the door, don’t say anything. Be quiet!” he instructed. “Soon I’ll be back here and decide what to do next, okay?” 

__

Gellert nodded and watched in silence, as Albus left the room. 

__

__

_Nurmengard_

__

Travers’ fingers curled into a fist, as he looked around him. The room was empty. Grindelwald was gone. The bastard managed to escape from Nurmengard and Travers had no idea where he was. 

__

Travers walked to the bed and fixed his gaze on a crimson stain on the white sheet. He took the sheet in his hands and smelled it. He wouldn’t lose Grindelwald, not now that he adjusted the potion. 

__

Grindelwald was his and only his. He had no right to leave Nurmengard. Travers promised himself that he would take him back. 

__

_No matter what._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the "delay". I was really tired these days. I hope you liked this chapter.  
> As always, thank you for the kudos and comments.


	9. Chapter 9

_Travers walked to the bed and fixed his gaze on a crimson stain on the white sheet. He took the sheet in his hands and smelled it. He wouldn’t lose Grindelwald, not now that he adjusted the potion._

_Grindelwald was his and only his. He had no right to leave Nurmengard. Travers promised himself that he would take him back._

_No matter what._

 

_Hogwarts_  
_Dumbledore’s room_

Albus walked into the room with a bowl of soup in his hand and fixed his gaze on Gellert’s sleeping form. The former dark wizard was trembling and had tears in his eyes. Albus placed the bowl of soup on the nightstand beside the bed and rested his hand on Gellert’s forehead. Fortunately, he didn’t have a fever, it was only a nightmare.

“Gellert,” Albus said softly. “Wake up!”

“Don’t touch me…” Gellert flinched at the touch, his eyes still closed. “Travers… please…”

Albus cleared his throat. _Travers. In his nightmare, he’s struggling against Travers._ “Gellert, open your eyes…” he said softly, carefully stroking Gellert’s hair. “It’s me, Albus…”

Gellert opened his eyes and stared at Albus with frightened eyes. “He’s here…” he muttered in fear. “Travers, he…”

“No, he’s not,” Albus said calmly. 

“But…” Gellert murmured, looking around him, still confused. “I thought, I see… I…”

“It was a nightmare,” Albus said, stroking Gellert’s hair. “I told you, you’re safe here…”

Gellert sighed heavily. He hated feeling like this. He hated feeling helpless. “I’m sorry… You’re probably thinking how pathetic I am,” he muttered ashamed of his behavior. He was always a strong and confident man and now all he could feel was fear, shame and remorse. 

“Don’t said that. You’re not pathetic,” Albus said. “Here,” he said, giving him the bowl of soup. “You need to eat something.”

“I don’t want to eat,” a soft pout formed in Gellert’s lips. “I’m not hungry…” 

“You need to eat something. C’mon, don’t be stubborn about it. You already lost weight. You’re too skinny,” Albus said firmly.

Reluctantly Gellert took the bowl of soup and started to eat. “This is good,” he murmured.

Albus smiled. “You always liked soup… Especially when you’re not feeling well.”

Gellert lowered his head. _He remembered._ “Thank you…”

And then there was silence. 

“How’s your day?” Gellert quietly asked, as he finished the soup. 

Albus shrugged. “Normal, I think,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m worried about you. Are you still in pain? The bleeding… stopped?”

Gellert’s face flushed pink in embarrassment. “I feel better…”

“Gellert…” Albus muttered in frustration. He really needed to know if Gellert was healing. 

“You don’t need to worry about it,” Gellert said, lowering his head.

Albus sighed heavily. “You can’t ask me that…”

“Look, I’ll be fine… I really don’t want to talk about it right now, okay?” Gellert looked at him with pleading eyes. “Please…”

Albus nodded. “Okay, but if you need something…”

“I won’t,” Gellert assured him. “I told you, I’ll be fine…”

Albus ran his hand through his hair. “I’ll take a bath and change these clothes,” he said and walked to the bathroom.

 

************

“They already know I’m not in Nurmengard anymore?” Gellert asked, as Albus sat on the bed.

“No, I didn’t hear one single word about it,” Albus replied. 

“It’s weird,” Gellert remarked. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Albus sighed. “You’re safe here…”

“I know,” Gellert lowered his head. _Safe. Why Albus was trying so hard to protect him? Maybe, just maybe, Albus still had feelings of love for him. Was it possible? This morning, Albus seemed to “happy” when he woke up… But it was certainly “a morning thing”. But then he seemed to be jealous of Travers, what was completely stupid by the way. He never saw him so angry before. What did it mean? He definitely still loved Albus, but how Albus really felt about him?_

Completely aware of Gellert’s thoughts, Albus lay beside him on the bed. “Good night,” he said softly and closed his eyes. 

“Albus…” Gellert whispered and Albus turned his head to face him. “What?”<

“I love you…” Gellert quietly confessed, his voice almost a whisper. 

Albus felt his heart pounding hard, as he heard the three little words. After all those years, why Gellert still had such power over him? Why he could never forget him and move forward with his life? “Gellert, I…” 

“It’s okay, you don’t need to say anything,” Gellert said. “I know you didn’t feel the same way about me, at least not anymore. I’m so sorry, Albus. You have no idea how sorry I am. I should’ve listened to you. I spent most of my life obsessed with my vision of the future… I didn’t see what was before my eyes. Forgive me…” he said, resting his hand over Albus’ chest. 

Albus felt his heart pounding hard in his chest. “I forgive you,” he said quietly, encircling Gellert’s neck with his fingers. He looked deep down at Gellert’s eyes and saw the only one who possessed his heart in the past. He looked at him and didn’t see Grindelwald, he saw Gellert. _His Gellert._ “You… look like the one I…” his voice faltered. _The Gellert I fell in love with. He was scared and traumatized, but still was his Gellert_. 

“Albus…” Gellert murmured, before Albus leaned over him and kissed him deeply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely comments and kudos! I really appreciate them.  
> I hope you liked this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

_Albus felt his heart pounding hard in his chest. “I forgive you,” he said quietly, encircling Gellert’s neck with his fingers. He looked deep down at Gellert’s eyes and saw the only one who possessed his heart in the past. He looked at him and didn’t see Grindelwald, he saw Gellert. His Gellert. “You… look like the one I…” his voice faltered. The Gellert I fell in love with. He was scared and traumatized, but still was his Gellert_. 

_“Albus…” Gellert murmured, before Albus leaned over him and kissed him deeply._

 

Gellert felt his heart pound heavily in his chest. Albus was now over him, kissing him passionately like he used to do in the past. “I missed you,” Albus said quietly, tracing Gellert’s cheek with his finger. “I really missed you… You… You always turn my world upside down. No one has this power over me… only you.”

Albus reached Gellert’s wrists and held them over his head. The former dark wizard wasn’t feeling comfortable at all, his body was still sore, but it was Albus over him and he was willing to do anything he wanted. Albus saved him from Travers and was risking everything hiding him in his own room. 

_All he had to do was to be grateful. He loved Albus after all; it wasn’t like he was making a sacrifice or something like that. But truth was he was still in pain and didn’t want to be touched like this. The memories of the rapes were still too painful, too fresh._

So, when Albus’ hand traced his hip with his fingers, Gellert instinctively tensed up. 

Sensing something wrong, Albus stopped and stared at Gellert’s frightened eyes. “What’s wrong? I just…” his voice faltered. The shock of the realization hit him hard and deep in the gut. _How could he ask what was wrong? Gellert was still healing. Why couldn’t he control himself? Of course he scared Gellert. How could he be so stupid?_

“I’m still in pain,” Gellert muttered. “I don’t want to upset you… But I think I’m not ready yet,” he quietly confessed, lowering his head. “I’m sorry… I'm really sorry.” 

“No, I am sorry,” Albus muttered. “You don’t need to apologize to me. You did nothing wrong, I did… You’re still healing and I… Well I was impulsive…”

Gellert’s face flushed. “It’s okay,” he said quietly. “I just… We can try again tomorrow… You’re being so good to me and…”

“And what?” Albus shook his head. “This is not about gratitude… Don’t dishonor yourself by saying something like this. I really want you, Gellert, but because you love me, not out of obligation… And I know, I know you just said you love me… But I do know you are feeling guilty as well… You don’t need to feel guilty about me…” 

Gellert lowered his head. “You don’t understand… I can’t change what I’ve done, Albus. No matter how guilty I feel. I don’t understand why you’re being so good to me; I don’t deserve your mercy…”

“You’re really an idiot,” Albus said in frustration. 

“What?” Gellert frowned.

“I’m doing this because I love you,” Albus said and Gellert’s eyes grew wide. “You’re right when you said that I can end up in Azkaban for helping you, but I don’t care… I’ll fight hard for you this time, idiot.”

“Albus…” Gellert murmured, his heart pounding hard, as a hammer. _Albus still loved him. Despite everything that happened. It was love, not pity._

“When you ready, I’ll be here,” Albus said, stroking Gellert’s face. “So let me know and I’ll put you in my arms … And we’ll be together as one again… Not by force or because you think you own me something… But because we love each other.”

Gellert quietly nodded. _Albus was never so direct about his feelings. Never. He changed. He definitely was more confident._ “You changed…”

“I know what I want,” Albus said. “When I saw you… still bleeding… I made my decision. I love you and I won’t let you be at Travers’ mercy, not anymore. You’re with me now and I’ll wait patiently for you. ” 

Gellert’s hands slowly encircled Albus’ neck. “I love you…” he whispered.

 

_Dumbledore’s classroom_  
_Next morning_

“So…” Dumbledore stared at his student. “What’s the answer?”

“Albus Dumbledore,” Albus’ heart stopped a bit, as he heard the voice which came from the door. He knew the owner of this voice. It was a man he despised the most.

“Travers,” Dumbledore turned his head to face Torquil Travers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, really thank you dor the kind words and kudos :)  
> All of you really made me happy!!!


	11. Chapter 11

_“So…” Dumbledore stared at his student. “What’s the answer?”_

_“Albus Dumbledore,” Albus’ heart stopped a bit, as he heard the voice which came from the door. He knew the owner of this voice. It was a man he despised the most._

_“Travers,” Dumbledore turned his head to face Torquil Travers._

 

“I need to talk to you,” Travers said. “Tell them to leave,” he pointed to the students. He learned years ago that Dumbledore’s students would only follow his orders. It was hard to admit, but the man had the respect of the young wizards and witches of Hogwarts.

Albus sighed. All he wanted to do was grab Travers’ neck and strangle him to death, but he couldn’t do this. _At least, not yet._ He needed to protect Gellert. It was more important to him than revenge. “Please, leave,” he said to his students. 

One by one, the students left the room. “What do you want?” Albus asked, already wondering the answer. Of course Travers was looking for Grindelwald. By this time, he already knew that Gellert escaped from Nurmengard.

“Grindelwald escaped from Nurmengard,” Travers quietly informed him. 

Albus cleared his throat. He had to pretend to be surprised. He couldn’t let Travers suspect of him. “I’m sorry… What are you saying?”

“You heard me,” Travers said, lighting a cigarette. “Grindelwald escaped from Nurmengard… I need your help, Dumbledore… You need to help me to take him back…”

Albus clenched his fists in anger. Travers certainly had a nerve to ask him something like that after everything he did to Gellert. “So he escaped…” he muttered.

Travers nodded. “You’re the one who defeated him a year ago… I don’t know how he could escape from Nurmengard,” he lowered his head. “Maybe he found a way to perform his magic again… I don’t know… That’s why I need your help, Dumbledore…”

Albus rubbed his chin, wondering what to say. He couldn’t let Travers suspect that Gellert was in fact in Hogwarts. “I really don’t know how I can help you…”

“I need your skills as a wizard to capture Grindelwald for me…” Travers said, clenching his fists. “You’re the most powerful wizard of this time, Dumbledore… You can track Grindelwald and bring him to me…”

“To you?” Albus asked, trying to hide his anger. Travers was speaking like Gellert was _his_. The damn bastard certainly wanted to continue his circle of abuse. 

“Of course, Grindelwald is _my_ prisoner,” Travers said, blowing smoke into the atmosphere. “I’m responsible for him… There’s something I need to tell you about him. It’s quite embarrassing, but you need to know. I gave him a potion, a de-aged potion… He seems younger now…”

_Oh, so the bastard finally confessed something._ “A de-aged potion?” Albus raised an eyebrow. 

“It was an experiment… I created this new potion. I needed to test it… I have to say that Grindelwald was excited to have the opportunity to drink a de-aged potion,” Travers said, full of venom in his voice. “He’s looking like his middle twenties… I have to admit… Beautiful is the right word to describe what he looks like now… You know Grindelwald… Even trapped in Nurmengard he didn’t lose his charms or he old habits…” 

_Albus felt his heart racing fast. He really wanted to strangle Travers right now. The evil bastard kept implying things about Gellert._ “What are you saying?” 

“Forget it… I was just babbling,” Travers rubbed the back of his neck. “Just answer me… You’ll help me or not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, thank you so much for the comments and for the lovely kudos! They help me to continue to write and sometimes gave me ideas about the story.   
> I'm really too tired these days, that's why I stopped to update so frequently my stories. I hope to get better soon.


End file.
